Soul Mates
by brunnettchick3
Summary: Robin finally tells star the truth about his feelings, but when all seams perfect, things turn disastrous, RobStar
1. Chapter 1

_Summary – Cyborg got tickets to a hot new dance club, Starfire and Robin are crushing on each other bad, and by the end of the night something will happen 333_

Beast Boy and Robin are in a fierce video game battle on the couch

"I am so bringing you down!" shouted beast boy

"Lets see you try!" Robin shouted back

"Can you guys keep it down!" screamed Raven "I'm trying to meditate!"

Raven sat close to the window, to keep her mind free of bothersome video games.

Starfire walks into the room looking curious. "Have any of you seen friend Cyborg?"

Before anyone can answer Cyborg bursts into the room holding 5 tickets in his hand.

"Guess who got tickets to the new opening of PINZ dance club tonight!" he boasted

" I do, I do, I do I do, BOOYA!" he yelled. Then Cyborg started dancing.

"Is something wrong with friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire "He seams to have brocken the circuit."

"He's just doing his happy dance." said Beast Boy

"I didn't know that this emotion had a dance." said Starfire confused

"Don't worry about it." replied Robin with a grin

As the girls got ready the guys waited in the living room. Raven wore what she usually did, all black, but Star got more dressed up for the night, tonight she really wanted him to notice her.

When Star came into the living room all jaws dropped, but Robin was the real loved struck one. She was wearing a small white halter top with a short denim mini skirt. She had curled her thick red hair, and applied glitter to her beautiful emrald eyes. She was breathtaking.

When the group reached the party Beast Boy and Raven seperated from the group and took off in the direction of the dance floor. Cyborg went and found Bee, and left Robin and Star alone at the door. Star noticed how the music had slowed and couples began hugging each other while dancing.

Curiously Star asked Robin, "What do you call this sort of dance?"

"It's called a slow dance." he replied still captivatid by her beauty

"Will you show me how this is done?" she asked

"Sssure," Robin said nervously.

He grabbed Starfire's hand and showed her to the dance floor. "Now, he said. First put your arms around my neck. Starfire giggled, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyways. Then Robin placed his hands around Star's slim waist. "Good. he said with a little more courage. "Now come a little more closer to me." Starfire's heart started to beat a little faster, but she fealt comfortable near Robin, and secretly he fealt the same way about her. Starfire slowly placed her head upon Robin shoulders and he placed his head slowly on top of hers. For a moment Robin fealt as though no one was around them, and it was just the two of them floating into space. Then the music died down and Starfire slowly lifter her head. As their eyes met Robin slowly neared Star's face, their lips were almost touching, he could smell the sweet sent of perfume drifting off of her neck.

Out of no where Beast Boy and Raven appeared.

"Were not interupting anything, are we?" asked Raven, odviously knowing that they were.

"No!" replied Robin and Starfire at the same time, while breaking each others embrace.

"Ok well were going to get some ice cream, wana come?" Beast Boy said joining in on the conversation

The titans all agreed to join them and left the party

_Later at the Ice Cream Parlor_

"We were so close Cy! said Robin. I'll never get another chance like this again, I can't believe I blew my one chance to be more than friends with Starfire!"

"Dude, you need to chill out!" replied Cyborg. It's time for you to make a move and show her that you like her, you can't wait for another opportunity to come around like that, next time it might be to late!

"I know!" said Robin a little louder. He turned around to make sure that none of the girls including BB (lol) had heard him. "It's just everytime me and Star have a moment, I clam up! Then I lose another chance and I can't let it happen again!"

Robin knew that he had to do something, but didn't quite know what.

When the Titans returned home, they all decided to return to the rooms for the night. They had to be awake and ready for anything that may come their way in the morning. As they all said good night, Robin and Starfire began walking to their rooms which happened to be down the same hall way.

When they reached Starfires room Robin could see the wonderful sparkle in her eyes as she said good night to him and realized that this was now or never.

"Starfire," he said right befor she turned around

"Yes friend Robin," she replied

"I wan't to show you something, come with me."

Robin grabbed hold of Starfires delicate hand, when he looked her in the face he could see the light pink circles appear on her cheeks. She was blushing. Robin led her down the long hallway very quietly, making sure not to wake up any of the others. When they reached a small door at the end of the hallway, Robin pulled a small key out of a pocket in his suit and carefully opened the door. When they walked in Starfire found herself in a dark hallway. At the end of it she could make out a set of stairs that seemed to go up. Again Robin pulled something out of his pocket, this time it was a candle. "Got a light?" he asked Star playfully. She grinned and carefully lit it with one of her star bolts. Slowly they walked to the end of the hallway and began to climb up the small set of stairs. When they reached the top Robin grabbed a handle of a door and Gently opened it.

Starfire peared out of the stair case, she was outside, on the roof.

The sky was brightly lighted with thousands of stars, it was beautiful.

Like he was reading her mind, Robin said, "Isint it lovely?"

When star turned to look at Robin she found that he was looking at her, not the stars. Again she blushed.

Once more Robin took hold of Starfires hand and led her to the edge of the giant "T"

Letting go of her hand robin sat down on the ledge. "This is where I come to think, he said. "It helps me clear my head."

"I cant understand what you mean." Starfire replied.

By now she was sitting right beside him, there bodies touching at the hip. Starfire began to shiver. The cold fall air gave her goosebumps all down her legs and arms. Without saying anything Robin took off his cape and drapped it over their shoulders. Star rested her head against Robins shoulders. He could tell she was getting tired, but didn't want the moment to end and secretly neither did she. Starfire shifted her head up to look at her boy wonder. His hair was sleeked back and spiked as it always was and his mask covered his eyes. Although Starfire had lived in the titans tower just as long as anyone else, she had never seen Robins eyes.

"Why do you hide your eyes, friend Robin?" she asked out of curiousity

Robin looked down into Stars face.

"So know one can truly know what I look like." he replied

"May I see your true face?" Star asked

Robin still looking into Starfires eyes, slowly peeled back the thin black mask.

Starfire now saw the face of her boy wonder.

His eye brows were jet black just like his hair and were naturally shapped.

His eyes were deep shades of blue, Starfire was tranced by their color.

"You have beautiful eyes," she said in aw

"No more beautiful than yours," he replied still looking at her wonderful beauty

Their faces slowly became closer, Robin could again smell Starfires sweet purfume. It reminded him of **roses**. Their lips were now touching, as Starfire placed her hand behind Robins neck, his lips were so soft, she could feel a tingle go all the way down her back. Robin couldn't believe this was happening, he was kissing the girl of his dreams. When their lips seperated Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin giving him a gentle hug. As she did Robin whispered an unknow word into her ear

" I _love_ you"

"Robin, what is love?" she said ending her hug

"It's when one person likes the other more than the world it's self and has been dying to tell them." he answered with a grin

Robin layed down with his head faced up to the sky as Starfires cheeks beamed with pink.

"O Robin, I _love_ you too!" she cried

Starfire gently laid her head down on Robins chest as she pulled the cape over both of them.

Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

_Later in the Night_

Robin woke up with the moon shining in his eyes when he realized that Starfire was still laying down on his cheast. He looked down at her beautiful sleeping face, she looked so peaceful. Robin leaned closer in and kissed her forhead. At that moment he fealt like he had the world, and it was lying on his chest 333


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary- After a long night wonderful surprises Starfire awakens to an even bigger surprise, and Robin is powerless to stop it_

_Music- Can't Help falling in love with you_

Starfires eyes fluttered open at the sun coming through the window, but something semt different about her room.

Suddenly Starfire sat up in her bed, she wasn't in her room she was in Robin's and sleeping in his bed!

"How did I get here?" she thought two herself

Before she began to realize what had happened something on the nightstand next to her caught her eye

It was a bright red **rose** **( if you noticed this was the purfume that robin smelt from starfire in the last chapter smelt like roses )**

Starfire picked it up in her hands.

It was a wondeful shade of red, it had no impurities or wilted petals, it was a perfect rose.

Starfire noticed that there was a piece of paper tucked in the roses leafs, she carfully took it out of the leafs and read the note

**Star,**

**this rose shows a perfect mirror of you**

**Robin**

Starfire cluctched the small note to her heart for what seemed the longest time!

Visions of the night befor flowed into Star's mind, the secret door, the roof, the kiss, it all seemed to lovely.

"But we both fell asleep on the roof, how did I end up in here, she thought to her self. He must of carried me to his room." Starfire could only imagine being carried in Robins strong arms, he had done it many times befor, but only to catch or save her from one of their enemys.

Still the thought stayed in Stars mind the whole time she sat in Robins bed.

After a while Star got out of bed still day dreaming about the night before.

She slowly opened Robins door and walked down the hall to her own room.

As she got ready to take a shower she flicked on the radio amazed to hear one of her favorite songs come on

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_IfI can't help falling in love with you_

_As a river flows _

_To the seas_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life to_

_Cause I can't help, falling in love with you_

Starfire sang the lyrics while she dancing in the shower, pictures of Robin flashed in her head as she sang "Cause I can't help, falling in love with you."

She couldn't help feeling so happy and excited. Robin finally knew how she fealt about him.

_Wise men say only rush in_

_But I can't I can't I can't help falling in love with you_

_As a river flows_

_To the seas_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Like a river flows _

_To the seas_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
No I can't help falling in love with you_

Fallin'in love with you

When Starfire got out of the shower she turned off the radio, dried her hair, and quickly got dressed in her usual purple attire.

Flying with excitement Starfire flew down the halls and into the kitchen bursting with joy, but when she reached there no one seemed to be around. The Tv was off and the house looked deserted.

"Friend Cyborg? Starfire called out. Is anyone at home?" Starfire seemed puzzled

"Where have they gone?" she thought to her self

But before she could answer her own question, something hidding in the shadows came from behind her and

BAM

Starfire could feel her head burning from pain, as a slight disturbing chuckle came from behind her, then everything went out cold. She was unconcious.

_Mean While_

"Dude, do you think we should have woken her up?" asked Beast Boy

"Naw, I went in her room, she was knocked out." replied Robin keeping last night a secret between him and Starfire.

Robin had woken early that morning on the roof. Starfire was still sleeping on his chest and he didn't want to wake her up, so Robin had carried her into his bedroom so she could sleep peacefully. He remembered how beautiful she looked asleep, like an angle on a cloud.

"Im sure she's fine." said Robin remembering that he was talking to Beast Boy.

"We were all pretty tired after an awsome night of clubing." said Cyborg, still proud of himself for getting PINZ opening tickets.

The titans were flying back in the T jet and landed in the garauge below the tower.

Suddenly their was a loud shatter of glass above them!

Robins heart raced as he remembered that Starfire was still inside.

All the titans raced upstaris to find the T tower in pieces. It looked as though someone had broken in.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran down the hall towards Starfires room but found neither her or anyone else inside. The room was perfectly clean as though no one had been inside it at all.

Robin came running down the hall behind them but instead of passing by Starfires room he ran to his own. Ripping open the door, Robin found nothing but a messy bed in his room. "She isin't in there," Robin yelled. She was sleeping in here!"

"Dude why was she in your room?" asked a curious Beast Boy

"Well… uh.. , Robin studard I tell you later, but right now we need to find Star!" he said

"OMG!" Raven yelled

At hearing this the three male titans ran upstairs into the living room to find Raven looking over a pool of blood with a rose in the middle. The room was in shambles, and the windows were all shattered.

Robin ran in to the room, frozen from shock. His Starfire, his whole world seemed to crumble beneith his feet, he couldn't take it.

Robin screamed at the top of his lungs so that the whole world could hear him

!STARFIRE!

_As Starfire is lying in a dark room, only one thing is keeping her alive, her boy wonder, and ulitimate love, Robin_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life to_

_Cause I cant help_

……………………

_Falling in love with you_

Isint that beautiful, I thought it was so cute, it almost made me cry to tell the truth but im a sap for a romantic situations. Please R&r the third chapter is on the way!

xoxo lauren


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary- Starfires no where to be found, and she doesn't have much time_

_Song- heaven_

"How could I let this happen to her? screamed Robin. If I just would have woken her up then she wouldn't have been hurt, I'm such an idiot!"

"No your not." replied Cyborg

"Ya dude, it's not your fault she was taken, said Beast Boy. You couldn't have prevented this."

"I could have if I would have just brought her with us, screamed Robin again. It's my fault that she gone!"

Suddenly, something popped up into Raven's head.

"If Starfire have her communicator, we can trace her movement."

"Ya, I could track her down in 3 minutes, tops, as long as she has it with her." replied Cyborg

"I'll help you boot the computer up." said Beast Boy

"Fat chance!" yelled Cyborg already down the hall

Raven walked over to Robin, who was still hovering over the pool of blood.

"I don't think I can do it, said Robin. I can't even think of what could happen to her."

"Robin, you have to get up. You have to be strong for Starfire, and have hope. I can feel her Robin, she's alive, but she's also dieing. If we don't help her, she's not going to live much longer. She has faith in seeing you again and you have to have faith in finding her.

"Ok, then lets go find our Star," replied Robin getting up

The two teen titans walked down the hall to find Beast Boy and Cyborg

_Meanwhile_

The pain on Starfire's head was beginning to be unbearable and she was getting weaker by the second. Where are you boy wonder? she thought to her self. Starfire looked around. She had been in the dark room for longer than she could remember, and she could hear no signs of life beyond its walls. Starfire began to cry, fearing that she would never again look at the stars, or see her friends, or even … Robin. Memories of him began to picture in her head, as the tears flowed harder. She had to see him, just one last time.

Then she suddenly remembered something.

She still had her communicator with her.

With what strength she had left, Star pulled her communicator out from under her uniform.

Slowly she opened it and began her call to the tower.

Please come and find me Robin." she said as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Back at the Tower_

"I can't find her." said Cyborg loosing more hope as to find his friend

"Her signal is out of reach, and the computer can't locate it."

Beast Boy was sitting in a chair looking at all the buttons when he noticed that one of them was flashing.

"Hey Cy, what's this button mean when it's flashing?" he asked

"It means we have a call, answer it." he responded

The teen titans were amazed to see the face of Star on the screen. She had tears running down her face, and blood was caked to her fiery hair.

"Starfire." Robin said in a small voice.

"Friends, please come and find me. I am very scared and would wish to come home."

In all of his years of know Starfire, Robin had never seen her so scared and sad in his life.

"Starfire, do you know where you are?" asked Raven

"I am in a very dark room, please come and …

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP

Something came into Starfires room and shut off her communicator, but before it went off the Titans heard a very disturbing chuckle in the background. Her place on the map beeped for a second and then the connection was lost.

"I have her coordinates!" yelled Cyborg as he ran down toward the T jet.

As Raven walked out of the room with Beast Boy she gave Robin a reassuring smile. Robin remembered what Raven had said earlier.

"Have faith in finding Starfire, because you know she has faith in seeing you."

Then Robin walked out of the room, leaving his guilt there with it.

Later in the T jet everything was quite, to quiet for Beast Boy to bear.

"So, Robin, Beast boy said acting like a smooth talker. Why was Star in your room last night?"

"Uhhh," is all that came out of Robin's mouth. He had a weird look on his masked face, as though he was keeping a secret.

Robin thought about what he should say. He couldn't tell them about the kiss that was just between him and Star, but telling them about what a cured around the kiss, wouldn't do as much damage.

"Come on Robin, spill it!" said an eager Cyborg

"Well, it was late and neither of us could sleep so we looked at the stars on the roof."

"That still doesn't explain how she ended up in your room." said Raven

"Umm... Well… Then we feel asleep and I woke up, and she was still asleep so I put her in my room, so she could sleep peacefully."

"Why didn't you just put her in her room," asked Beast Boy

"Because... Because I was tired and it was to long of a walk to her room."

"WOAH, so you two slept in the same bed!" said Cyborg

"NO, I slept on the couch."

"Hey you couldn't have slept on the couch cause I was there all night and I never saw you," responded Beast Boy

"Uhhh… Uhhh,"

Robin was starting to get nervous, and he was running out of things to say.

"Wait were here," Cyborg told the titans

Robin had been saved for once, but now he had to find her, his Starfire.

The team landed the jet on the roof and found their way to a door leading down stairs.

"Now let's split up, I'll go looking for Starfire, while you guys search for who ever has done this to her." ordered Robin

The team walked into the door and down two flights of stairs before reaching the main floor. There two doors in the whole room, and the rest of the walls were lined with computers.

"Ok now's the time to split up, said Robin. Remember our plans titans!"

Within seconds of saying that, mechanical robots began racing out of the doors and blocking the stairs.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled signaling the titans

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and began dodging all of the attacks.

Cyborg began blasting all of the robots with his arm while Raven held them in the air.

After making sure that the titans would be ok with out him, Robin snuck through one of the doors. The door opened up to a long hallway with many doors on the side, at the end of the hallway was a set of stairs. Robin walked down the long hallway and began to approach the stairs when he heard a loud girlish scream coming from the floor above him.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled

Robin raced up the stairs to find one single door. Running down the hallway Robin heard the scream again.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE WOULD PLEASE HELP ME!"

Robin burst into the door to find Blood looking into a small window over a door

"BLOOD," Robin screamed

"What have you done with her!"

"With who?" replied Blood

"WITH STARFIRE!" ordered Robin

"O yes her, don't worry about her. She's dieing a lonely painful death,"

Robin became enraged with anger and began running at blood with his staff, only to have blood dodge it and run into a wall. This made Robin even angrier. Again Robin charged at Blood and again Blood dodged it.

"My dear friend Robin, I could do this all day, but unfortunately I have many things to do. O and as for your friend she's probably already dead, so don't worry about it." said Blood as he turned to walk away

Robin was now infuriated, how dare he hurt Star, the love of his life, the one that gave him enough strength to help find her.

Robin charged at Blood with all of his might, and jumped on his back. He began punching the back of his head and back repeatedly until blood fell down, and when he did Robin hit him hard on the head with his staff, making sure blood wouldn't get up anytime soon.

Robin ran over to the door with the small widow, and ripped it open.

Inside Robin found Starfire lifeless.

"Starfire." Robin whispered to him self

Robin ran over and cradled Starfire in his arms.

"Starfire, wake up please. It's all might fault, if I just would have woken you up, none of this would have happened and you would still be alive. Starfire please wake up. I can't let you die, you're the world to me and I can't live without you, I can't live without your beautiful smile, or your lovely green eyes Star, or the way that you can make everyone happy, I just can't Star, I can't."

"I love you," said a weakening Starfire

Robin looked down to see Starfire using all of her strength just to talk to him. She really did love him.

"I love you to Starfire with all of my heart," said Robin

Robin looked down again, but instead of seeing her smiling, Starfire had stopped talking and her head hang limp off of her

body. Frantically Robin checked her pulse, it was barley their. Robin couldn't let her go like this, he just couldn't.

Robin bent down closer to Stars face; he could smell Roses all over again. When their lips touched Robin could feel Starfire kissing him back. Visions of Starfire began to swarm in his mind.

Robin remembered every time they had spent together, and every villain they had ever fought. He remembered every movie they had watched together. Like the time they watched Titanic together and Starfire spent ours crying on his shoulder. Robin thought of every time they had trained together. And of course that wonderful night, their first kiss.

__

Were in heaven

Baby your all that i want.  
When your lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven

Were in heaven

Oh thinking about our younger years  
if it was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
now nothing can take you away from me  
weve been down that road before  
thats over now  
you'll be coming back for more

Baby your all that i want.  
When your lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven  
And heaven's is all that i need   
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven

Were in heaven

Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
theres a lot that i can say, but just hold me now  
because our love will light the way

Baby your all that i want.  
When your lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven  
And heaven's is all that i need   
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Were in heaven

And heaven's is all that i need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven

Were in heaven

This was the most passionate kiss Robin had ever given. He could feel it in his own heart, and he knew that this was right.

Robin lifted his lips off of hers; tears were poring off of his face as he cradled Starfires body once more. Still remembering all of their greatest memories.

Starfires eyes gently fluttered. She found herself being cradled in Robin's arms, and he was crying.

Starfire lifted one of her hands and gently touched his cheek.

"Robin, why are you crying?" she asked

Robin looked down shocked to see Starfire alive

"Starfire how are you ...

"Tamaran's are affected by their emotions, she said cutting him off. The kiss that you gave me was so emotional and loving that my body has healed it's self."

A smile came across Robins face, as more tears flowed from his eyes.

"Robin, why are you still crying tears of sadness? Starfire said now sitting on her knees. I am now fine."

"No, Star these aren't tears of sadness, their tears of happiness!" said Robin with a little laugh

"O Robin, I am happy now to," said Starfire embracing him in a hug.

"Now, said Robin. Let's go find the others!"

Robin stood up and grabbed Starfires hand as he led her out of the room.

_Later That Night – Robin and Starfire are again on the roof, where they first kissed_

Starfire is leaning on Robin while they both look at the stars.

"Star," Robin said

"Yes Robin," said Starfire

"I love you,"

"And I love you to," replied Starfire

"Today was horrible; you were knocked out, thrown in a dark room, and almost died. Yet you're still as happy as ever. How are you so happy?"

"Because I now have you," Starfire said while taking Robins hand.

"Star, I was so worried today, I never want anything to happen again, and I almost lost you!"

"Do not worry so much Robin, because you will never loose me!"

Starfire jumped on Robin and kissed him on the lips, just enough to show how much she meant it.

_Baby your all that i want.  
When your lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven  
And heaven's is all that i need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven_

I liked this chapter a lot to, it showed how much Robin and Starfire really mean to each other, lol. The fourth chapter will be out soon. Please r and r

xoxo

lauren


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary- after Starfire almost died and Robin's emotional breakdown, Robin decides to take Starfire on a real date, but nothing ever goes right for the 2_

Starfire lifted her lips off of Robins.

Robin looked up into the face of his beautiful team mate. He now knew why Batman always blushed when looking at Wonder Woman. Like Batman, Robin hardly ever showed any emotion toward anyone, but when he looked at Starfire he couldn't help but smile.

"It is getting late friend Robin. We should probably be going in now." Star said with a noticeable smile on her face.

"Your right, replied Robin. We wouldn't want any of the other titans wondering were we are either."

Starfire helped lift Robin back on to his feet. As the two began walking down the flight of stairs to their bedroom hallway, Robin slowly tried to put his arm around Starfire's waist. But, she looked before Robin could accomplish the task.

"What an idiot, Robin thought to himself. You've kissed her millions of times (when no one was looking), but you still can't even manage to put your arm around her waist!"

Starfire looked at Robin's face. He had the look of pondering on it. She knew he was thinking of something.

"Robin what is troubling you?" asked a curious Starfire

By now they had reached their bedroom hallway.

"O nothing." replied Robin

"Uh, stupid! Their you go again screwing things up, yet another time, just do it!"

The two reached Starfires door.

"Goodnight Robin." said Star as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

As she was turning round Robin grabbed her shoulder.

"Starfire, said Robin. Are you familiar with the earth term _date_?"

"The bonding in a relationship between the two earth people?" asked Star

"Uh yeah, um… would you like to… or tomorrow would you like to go on a real date with me, not like looking at the stars, but a real date?" asked Robin

Starfires face instantly lit up! She squeezed Robin in a tight hug.

"O Robin, I would love to do the earth bonding with you, called a date!" cheered Star

"Ok, then, how about tomorrow night at 7?"

"That would be great!" replied Star

Then she gave Robin a quick hug, and ran into her room closing the door behind her.

Robin could hear her squealing slightly in her room

"She's definitely one of a kind," said Robin as he walked down the hall towards his room.

Starfire rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand

3:00 a.m.

She turned back over to look at the ceiling. She hadn't gotten even a little bit of sleep, because of the date with Robin tomorrow. Starfire smiled just thinking about it. _She_ had a date with Robin, not just a night together, but a real date! Her and Robin were finally going out on a real date! Starfire turned back over to look at the clock again.

3:02 a.m.

I'll never be able to get any sleep tonight, Star thought to herself.

BAM

Star shot out of bed

O no, not again, thought Star.

Quickly, Star went to flip on the light switch, but the power was out.

Thinking hard, she remembered the light in a tube that Cyborg had given her.

Walking over to her closet Starfire began to rummage through her things before she found it.

Then she opened her door and walked out into the hallway.

BOOM

Starfire jumped high above the ground almost hitting her head on the ceiling; she still did not understand why earth weather had to be so violent.

Quietly Starfire began to descend down the hallway, thinking of a friend to go ask for help.

Usually she would go straight to Robin, but it was late and she didn't want to wake him up again.

So, because she was the only other girl in the house Starfire found herself stopping at Ravens door.

"Raven, I ask for your assistance," said Starfire quietly.

Inside she could hear Raven slowly making her way to the door. When it opened she was greeted by a tired and unhappy Raven.

"What is it Starfire?" said a groggy Raven

BOOM

Starfire grabbed a hold of Raven's arm and dug her face into her shoulder.

"Raven may I stay with you for the night?" asked a cowardly Starfire.

"Sure, why not, you already have me awake," replied Raven

Raven broke free of Starfires grasp and began walking back into her room. Slowly Starfire stepped into Ravens room. It was dark and the walls were painted a deep blue. Just like Robins eyes, Star thought to her self. She couldn't help but smile. The room had little furnishings; it only had a large square bed, a nightstand, and a dresser complete with a mirror.

"Raven, your room is … simple," said Starfire

"Thanks," said Raven handing Starfire a sleeping bag.

Raven climbed back into bed as Starfire rolled out the sleeping bag on the floor. Carefully Starfire slipped into the bag, without making any noise. Again Starfire couldn't sleep; she still couldn't help, but think about her date tomorrow. It suddenly struck her that Raven had gone on a couple dates before, maybe she could help.

"Raven?"

"Yes Starfire?" replied Raven in an annoyed tone.

"You have been on many dates, yes?"

"Why are you asking?" said a now curious Raven

Raven turned over to face Starfire on the floor.

"So why?" asked Raven again

"Well tomorrow I have a date with friend Robin, but I do now know what to were, or what to say, I am not from earth and have never gone on a real date before, I don't know how to properly act or appeal, and I want to have a good time, but I'm very confused on what to do, and I'm worried that I will mess things up and I will ruin the date, and be laughed at in public like the teenagers who are on TV, and I have no idea what to wear, do I dress like a casual, or preppy, or fancy, O Raven please help me!" said Starfire gasping for air.

Raven stared at Starfire for a moment, in shock.

"Raven, friend Raven, yelled Starfire, while waving her hand in Ravens face. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Star I just don't know what to say," said raven still staring at Stars face.

Starfire's eyes began to well up. Tears began pouring down her cheeks, as she pulled the sleeping bag over her head.

"Star don't get all emotional," pleaded Raven.

Star only sobbed more.

"Ok ok, I'll help you,"

Starfire lifted her head up

"Really, friend Raven," asked Starfire

"Really," replied Raven

"Ok, so, what should I wear?"

"All right, said Raven. Well Robin didn't say you were going anywhere special, so you don't have to dress fancy and he's more attracted to a girl's personality rather than her looks so you don't have try to hard. If I were you I would try something laid back, but not to laid back so that it gives off the impression that you didn't even try to impress him."

"Raven how do you know so much?" asked a curious Star

"I do have a life Star, I can't always be so dark." said Raven with a slight smile

Star giggled as Raven moved on to the next question.

"Ok, your personality. Well, Robin all ready loves it so just act like yourself. Robin doesn't just like anybody, but for some reason the way you act makes him like you. So don't act different, because that's what he likes about you, he likes _you_.

Starfire turned her head up to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, friend Raven. You are a great friend," said Star

"You're welcome Star."

Soon Starfire drifted off to sleep, with her sweet prince on the mind.

I am so sorry that this story took so long, my school starts soon and ive been trying to write this while dancing, chapter 5 will be out soon.

xoxo

lauren


	5. Chapter 5

"O no, O no!" Starfire cried to herself

Her and Robin were leaving in only 20 minutes and she hadn't even picked out something to wear yet. Starfire swung open the door to her closet hoping to find something decent to wear. Quickly she shifted through all of her clothes, while keeping in mind the advice that Raven had given her.

"Laid back, but not so laid back that he would think I wasn't even trying." she repeated to herself.

Finally, she came upon a beautiful green cocktail dress that had a simple white ribbon across the waist. It was pretty, but not to fancy and it matched perfectly with her eyes. Carefully the slipped the dress over her head, making sure that it didn't smudge her makeup. Starfire looked at herself in the full length mirror along the wall. Grabbing the sides of her hair she pulled it them back with a simple white clip that she had brought back from Tamaran.

Starfire turned her head from the mirror. She could hear foot steps in the hall, outside of her room. A gentle knock was applied to her door.

"Hey Starfire, are you ready?" asked Robin

"Just a second!" she replied

Quickly, she applied some glitter above her eyelid and slipped into her white sandals.

With one last glance in the mirror, she opened the door.

A smile came across her face as she saw Robin standing with a bouquet of daisy's in his hands.

"These are for you," Robin said handing her the flowers.

"O Robin their wonderful!" replied Starfire

She looked up at his gentle, yet strong face. It looked as it always did, but something about it just made her feel weak in the knees.

"I'll be right back," she said dashing back into her room

Robin was too loved stricken to say anything.

"She's so beautiful," he thought to himself. Starfire always looked beautiful to him. It didn't matter to him what she was wearing at all, she could be dressed up as a clown for all he cared, but he would always feel that he was looking at the most gorgeous girl in the world.

Robin focused his eyes, to see Starfire rubbing her fingers together in front of his face.

"Star, what are you doing?" said Robin with a slight laugh

"I am trying to make a snap of the fingers," she replied blushing

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because Raven does this when Beast Boy gets the face of pondering, she calls it snapping out of it?" replied Star again

"O well, said Robin realizing that he must have day dreamed longer than he thought. See you put your pointer finger and your middle finger on your thumb and push down, like this." said Robin giving a demonstration.

Star tried again, this time accomplishing the task.

Her face lit up as she did it again.

She turned her head so that she could look up at Robin. His features showed an apologetic yet loving face.

Starfire grabbed him in a tight hug, trying not to hurt him.

Robin began walking down the hallway as Starfire clung to his arm; she knew that she would never forget this night.

_Later in the Car_

Starfire shifted her body to look out the window; she could see high-rise buildings, plenty of people, and a fading sky. They were downtown and going farther. Were could he be taking me? She thought. Starfire sat back down in her original position. She knew that Robin had many connections with people, but she had never seen him go this far downtown. If they went any farther they would reach water.

She turned her head to look over at her boy wonder.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Now if I could only get him to take off his mask, everyone would know how much that shirt matched his eyes!" she said to herself.

Robin turned his head to look at Starfire and smiled.

When she saw him looking at her, she quickly smiled back to hide her curiosity.

Robin turned his head back to the road. They were almost there and he knew that she was getting antsy.

Looking out her window again, Starfire couldn't help but notice how close to the beach they were.

"Starfire look ahead," she heard Robin say

Starfire directed her attention to the road ahead of them, only to see flashing lights and big mechanical contraptions.

"Robin what is this?" Starfire said looking pleased

A smile spread across his face as he parked the car in an open space. Slowly, he got out of his seat and walked around the car to Starfires side. Grabbing the handle he opened Starfires door and helped her out.

"Star, this is a board walk!" shouted Robin

The wonderful smells and laughter swirled around Starfire. Her face lit up like a light bulb. She looked around at all of the moving vehicles on tracks.

"Robin could we go on that one?" she asked, getting herself all excited.

"We can ride it all night, if that's what you want to do." said Robin romanticaly

Star smiled back at Robin. Before she could even blink, Robin had grabbed her hand and they were running into the mess of fun.

there's chapter 5, lol. I hope you liked it. It's shorter than the others, but its only because I had to split them up. Chapter 6 will be out soon

xoxo

lauren


End file.
